Prinz Phobos
Prinz Phobos (besser bekannt als Phobos) ist ein böser Prinz und der am meisten wiederkehrende Widersacher in den W.I.T.C.H.-Comicbüchern und der Zeichentrickserie mit demselben Namen. In den Comicbüchern dient er im ersten Storyarc als Hauptgegner und kehrt im 4. Storyarc zurück. In der Zeichentrickserie dient er in der ersten Staffel als Hauptgegner und kehrt kurz vor Ende der zweiten Staffel zurück. Chronologie thumb|left|Phobos als Kind (links), mit seiner Mutter, Königin Weira, und seiner Baby-Schwester Elyon Prinz Phobos hatte den Thron des Königreichs Metawelt (bekannt als Metamoor in der W.I.T.C.H.-Comic-Serie und Meridian in der W.I.T.C.H.-TV-Serie) einige Zeit vor dem Eröffnungskapitel des ersten Story-Arcs/der ersten Staffel ergriffen und begann, die Lebenskraft der Menschen zu absorbieren, um seine eigenen magischen Kräfte zu stärken, mit dem Ziel, stark genug zu werden, um andere Welten zu erobern. Der Rat von Kandrakar, ein Reich im Zentrum des Universums, erkannte jedoch, dass Phobos eine große Bedrohung darstellte, und errichtete einen magischen Schild, den sogenannten "Schleier", um Metamoor, der Phobos darin versiegelte und ihn von allen anderen Welten abschnitt. Während des ersten Story-Arcs/der ersten Staffel besteht Phobos' Hauptziel darin, seine verlorene Schwester Elyon Brown zu finden, deren Kräfte seinen eigenen entsprechen (in den Comic-Büchern ist Elyon laut Phobos und dem Orakel sogar stärker als Phobos selbst) und die etwa 12 Jahre zuvor auf die Erde geschickt worden war, so dass er ihre Lebenskraft absorbieren und zu seiner eigenen Kraft hinzufügen kann. Mit ihrer Macht könnte Phobos den Schleier durchbrechen und mit der Eroberung anderer Welten beginnen. Zunächst weiß Phobos nichts über die Identität seiner Schwester und schickt seine Diener, um sie zu finden. Zuerst durchsucht er Geburtsakten und verwendet dann einen magischen Talisman, der als Stern von Threbe bekannt ist. Nachdem Phobos sie gefunden und ihre Gedanken erfolgreich gegen ihre Freunde und Familie gelenkt hat, bringt er seine Schwester nach Metamoor und versucht, ihr Vertrauen lange genug zu gewinnen, um ihr ihre Kräfte zu entziehen. Obwohl er erfolgreich einen Teil der Macht seiner Schwester absorbieren kann, werden die Pläne von Phobos von den Wächterinnen während des letzten Teils des Metamoor Story Arc/der ersten Staffel vereitelt. Er wird als Bösewicht entlarvt und von Elyon, nach einem hitzigen magischen Duell um die Kontrolle über Metamoor und die sagenumwobene Krone des Lichts (die nur den weiblichen Herrschern des Königreichs gehört, wie es in den Gesetzen von Metamoor festgelegt ist), eingesperrt. thumb|left|Phobos als Jugendlicher (gesehen in einer Rückblende der TV-Serie) Nach seiner Niederlage in der ersten Staffel der Zeichentrickserie wurde Phobos Anfang der zweiten Staffel kurz von den Rittern der Vergeltung befreit, wurde jedoch beim Versuch, sein Schloss von Elyon zurückzuerobern, besiegt. Später in Staffel 2 kehrt er erneut zurück, da die Wächterinnen erkennen, dass er (als Thronfolger von Meridian) die Regel "Ein Herz kann nicht mit Gewalt genommen werden" brechen kann und lassen ihn frei, um Nerissa ihr Siegel abzunehmen (welches das Herz von Meridian enthält). Unter der Bedingung, dass er ihnen danach das Siegel übergibt. In der Episode "Siegreiche Verlierer" verursacht Phobos viel Verwirrung, indem er Matt, Caleb und Blunk in sich selbst verwandelt, beispielsweise als Blunk/Phobos Grillen isst und als Caleb/Phobos Cornelias Hand hält. Phobos bricht jedoch sein Versprechen und verwendet stattdessen das Siegel, um Meridian zurückzuerobern. Nachdem er Meridian zurückerobert hat, hat Phobos Kandrakar im Visier und ist kurz davor, es zu übernehmen, als er von Lord Cedric verraten wird, der ihn vollständig verschlingt und so seine Kräfte für sich gewinnt. Nach Cedrics Niederlage kehrt Phobos in Elyons Kerker zurück. Im Comic-Story-Arc "Der Prozess des Orakels" wird er zum neuen Orakel, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass er seine negativen Emotionen genutzt hatte, um seinen Verstand mit Endarno, dem Wächter des Turms der Nebel (der Turm in Kandrakar, wo Phobos, Cedric, Frost und viele andere Schurken eingesperrt wurden) zu tauschen. Nachdem er von den Wächterinnen wieder in seinen richtigen Körper gebracht wurde, erkennt er, dass er verloren hat und springt von einem Balkon in die unendliche Leere unter Kandrakar und erklärt, dass er sich "nie wieder inhaftieren lässt". Persönlichkeit thumb|Prinz Phobos und die Flüsterer In der gesamten Serie wird Phobos als bösartiger und amoralischer Psychopath dargestellt. Wie die meisten klinisch diagnostizierten Psychopathen kann er äußerst charmant und überzeugend sein, wenn er möchte. So konnte er Elyon vollständig für sich gewinnen und davon überzeugen, dass er ein liebevoller Bruder sei, sie langsam von ihren Freunden vertreiben und Sorge um ihr Wohlbefinden vortäuschen. Sein wahres rücksichtsloses Wesen zeigt sich jedoch nur allzu deutlich in seiner manipulativen Behandlung seiner Mitmenschen sowie in seinem völligen Mangel an Aufrichtigkeit. Er neigt auch zu heftigen Stimmungsschwankungen. Phobos ist ein intelligentes Wesen, aber es gibt Momente der Impulsivität: Als er beinahe Kandrakar erreicht hat, um es zu erobern, vergisst er, dass er auf das Herz von Kandrakar geschworen hat, dass er es nicht tun würde, was fast zum Verlust seiner Kräfte führt. Diese übermütige und arrogante Seite von Phobos' Persönlichkeit trägt gewöhnlich zu seiner Niederlage bei. Phobos zählt neben Nerissa zu den rücksichtslosesten und grausamsten Gegnern der Wächterinnen. Irma bezeichnet ihn als "den dreifachen Espresso des Bösen". Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Prinz Phobos besitzt zahlreiche magische Kräfte, darunter: *Energiestöße *Verwandlung *Kristallomantie *Lebenskraftentzug *Flug *Telepathie *Telekinese *Illusionen *Teleportation *Zaubersprüche und Flüche *Beschwörung der Flüsterer *Materie-Manipulation *Elementarmagie: Luft, Erde, Feuer, Wasser und Quintessenz. Aber selbst er ist nicht in der Lage, Portale zu schaffen, welche die Erde und Meridian miteinander verbinden würden, wie er selbst in einer Episode feststellte. Obwohl er in der Lage war, ein Portal zu dem verzauberten Gemälde zu schaffen, in dem die Wächterinnen eingeschlossen waren, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Schergen in das Bild hineingehen und die Wächterinnen erledigen würden. In den Comicbüchern weichen bestimmte Fakten ab, z. B. war das Portal zum Gemälde eine Öffnung im Schleier, und Cedric war derjenige, der das Portal geöffnet hat, obwohl dies zu Verwirrung führt: Wenn Cedric Öffnungen im Schleier erschaffen kann, dann ist es überraschend, dass Phobos das nicht kann. Und der von Kandrakar errichtete Schleier wäre somit völlig nutzlos. Doch die Verwirrung wird durch weitere verwirrende Tatsachen nur verstärkt. In der letzten Konfrontation gegen die Wächterinnen verwandelt Phobos Cedric in eine rote, bösartigere, monströse Version, die es mit der Stärke aller fünf Wächterinnen aufnehmen kann. Doch Will verleitet Cedric dazu, die Krone des Lichts zu tragen, wodurch ihm die von Phobos verliehene Magie entzogen wird. Phobos konnte zudem seine Schwester Elyon mit Energieringen fesseln, nachdem er sie mit Tricksereien überwältigt hat. Er hat sich bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten als eindrucksvoller Gegner erwiesen und verfügt über Kräfte, die mindestens denen seiner Schwester Elyon gleichkommen. Als er zum Beispiel in der letzten Episode des Meridian-Story-Arcs gegen die Wächterinnen des Schleiers kämpfte, besiegte er sie schnell und hätte sie getötet, wenn Elyon nicht eingegriffen hätte. Er hatte jedoch die gesamte Macht von Meridian und die meisten von Elyons Kräften gestohlen. Als er sie erneut im Story-Arc von Nerissa bekämpfte, besaß er nicht mehr die Macht, die er von Elyon oder Metamoor gestohlen hatte, und schien immer noch mächtiger zu sein als alle Wächterinnen zusammen. Er scheint unsterblich zu sein, da er seit der Erschaffung des Schleiers existiert hat, der kurz nach Beginn der Zeit geschaffen wurde. Er wird angedeutet, die Quelle alles Bösen in der Schöpfung zu sein. Während er Metamoor regierte, schien seine Macht so groß zu sein, dass seine Stimmung die Landschaft von Metamoor und in geringerem Maße die Erde beeinflusste, da die Erde und Metamoor durch Portale miteinander verbunden sind. Flüsterer thumb|Die Flüsterer Die Flüsterer (Mormoranti in der italienischen Originalfassung, singular Mormorante) sind eine (winzige) blumenartige humanoide Spezies aus Meridian/Metamoor, die Prinz Phobos durch Zauberei aus seinem Körper geschaffen hat, und sie sprechen mit eindringlichen und widerhallenden Stimmen. Sie dienen als kleinere Antagonisten, sowohl in der Comic-Serie als auch in der gleichnamigen Zeichentrickserie. In der Fernsehserie W.I.T.C.H. lebten die Flüsterer innerhalb der Schwarzen Rosen, die im königlichen Palast von Meridian gepflanzt wurden. Galerie PrincePhobos Comic.jpg Caleb vs. Prince Phobos.jpg Prince Phobos2.jpg Cedric and Phobos.jpg Prince Phobos3.jpg Witch-ep-16 12.jpg The Ghosts of Elyon (2).jpg PrincePhobos6.jpg W.I.T.C.H vs. Prince Phobos.jpg 20170817 170643.png 20170817 170659.png PrincePhobos7.jpg PrincePhobos8.jpg PrincePhobos3.jpg PrincePhobos4.jpg PrincePhobos5.jpg W is for Witch (1).jpg Cedric5.jpg Cedric and Phobos1.jpg PrincePHobos45.jpg PrincePhobos2.jpg Prince Phobos1.jpg PrincePhobos.jpg Trivia *Der Name Phobos bedeutet auf Griechisch "Angst, Terror, Panik". Das Wort "Phobie" leitet sich vom Namen Phobos ab. *Phobos ist auch der Name des griechischen Gottes der Angst. en:Prince Phobos Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Elementar Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Vermutlich tot Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version Kategorie:Sklaventreiber Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Verwandter des Helden Kategorie:Möchtegern-Gott Kategorie:W.I.T.C.H.-Schurke Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Verhandler Kategorie:Hegemonial Kategorie:Tierquäler Kategorie:Paranoid Kategorie:Diktator Kategorie:Tyrann Kategorie:Thronräuber Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Jähzornig Kategorie:Das Pure Böse